Hexenherz
by saku-dat-cherry
Summary: „Ich hab keine Lust, außerdem ist das sowieso nur für Gehirngeschädigte...“ Eine junge Hexe die nicht Hexe sein will und garnicht begeistert ist nach Hogwarts zu kommen...Maraudertime [Kapitel05 is da] sorry fuer die lange wartezeit
1. Du bist was du bist

_**Disclamer:** Nichts was bekannt ist, ist mir und mein einziger verdienst sind eure reviews. _

_So das wäre mein neustes Werk. __Der Plot für die nächsten Kapitel steht schon °freu° wäre nett wenn ihr mir sagen würdet wie ihr es findet_

**Hexenherz**

Kapitel 01: _**Du bist was du bist **_

Shirley und Meredith waren eineiige Zwillinge, beide 1.21m groß, brustlange dunkelbraune Haare und braun-grüne Augen. Die Mädchen sahen sich nicht nur von außen so ähnlich, sie waren auch ansonsten recht gleich. Intelligent, neugierig, frech und dazu konnten sie noch außergewöhnlich stur sein.

Selbst ihren Eltern fiel es schwer Shirley und Meredith zu unterscheiden, jedoch gab es einen Unterschied. Dieser bestand darin das Meredith- im Gegensatz zu Shirley- an Magie glaubte.

So kam es auch das, als beide am morgen des 29. Juli hinunter zum Frühstück kamen, ihre Mutter Shirley einen Brief gab. „Der war in der Post für dich dabei." Sagte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. „Öffne schon!" meinte Meredith und dies tat ihre Schwester auch nach kurzem betrachten des Umschlages (es war keine Briefmarke vorhanden?).Sie las vor:

**_Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei _**

**_Schulleitung:_**

**_Professor A. Dumbledore_ **

_**(Orden des Merlin erster Klasse, Zaubergamont, Ganz hohes Tier)**_

_Miss Shirley Eden, _

_ich freue mich ihnen Mitteilen zu dürfen, das sie an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind._

_Wir erwarten ihre Eule bis spätestens 31. August. Anbei liegt eine Liste der Benötigenden Gegenstände, ihre Fahrkarte- ihr Zug wird am 1 September um 11 Uhr von Kings Cross, London aus gehen- und eine Beschreibung wie sie in die Winkelgasse finden._

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)_

Meredith und ihre Eltern waren begeistert davon das Shirley eine Hexe sein sollte.

Jedoch sah die junge Hexe das anders und verzog das Gesicht.„Wenn ich du wäre würde ich ein anderes Gesicht machen Shirley. Du bist was du bist, das lässt sich nicht ändern" sagte ihr Vater und studierte neugierig den Brief. Das Frühstück über wurde Diskutiert ob Shirley nach Hogwarts gehen würde oder nicht und irgendwann gab das Mädchen schließlich doch nach. Sie würde diese Beklopptenschule besuchen und ihren Eltern und Meredith damit einen gefallen tun.

„Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir gleich heute Nachmittag nach London fahren und in die Winkelgasse gehen? Dann kann sich Shirley schon mal an ihr neues Leben gewöhnen" schlug Meredith vor. „Bloß nicht! Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal wieso ich zugestimmt habe!" kam es daraufhin von der jungen Hexe zurück. „Weil du ganz tief in deinem Herzen weißt das du's willst" grinste Meredith „Quatsch doch keinen Blödsinn" entgegnete Shirley. „Meredith hat Recht. Aber heute geht es nicht, ihr wisst doch das euer Vater noch zu einem Geschäftsessen muss und er möchte sicher mit in die Winkelgasse" Also wurde der Einkauf auf die zweite Augustwoche verschoben...

Meredith war total aufgeregt. Zum Glück hatte sie seit letztem Weihnachten gespart. Eigentlich wollte sie sich ja _Sie interessieren sich für Hexenzirkel und Rituale_, von Mark Bodental und einige Videos kaufen – das Buch an sich war schon super teuer und mit gerade mal 10 Pfund im Monat an Taschengeld war da lange sparen angesagt. Aber vielleicht war in der Winkelgasse ja etwas interessanteres dabei?

So fuhr die kleine Familie an besagtem Tage früh morgens los und suchte den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel- ein Pub der den Eingang zur Winkelgasse darstellen sollte. _Können die nicht schneller gehen?_, frug Meredith sich in Gedanken und zog am Arm ihrer Mutter. „Schneller Leute. Ich will da heute noch hin! Shirley, beweg deinen Hintern!" rief Meredith als sie den Pub entdeckte. Grummelnd folgte diese ihrer Familie.

Meredith und ihren Eltern gefiel der kleine Pub und auch Shirley- sie sahen sich interessiert um. Der Schrankraum war nicht besonders groß, jedoch tummelten sich eine Menge Leute dort. Alte schrumpelige Hexen und Zauberer, jedoch auch Wesen die wie die wundersamsten Phantasiegestalten aus Büchern aussahen.

Mr. Eden ging an den Tresen, da er den Wirt fragen wollte ob er ihnen den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse öffnen könne. Fünf Minuten später stand die kleine Gruppe im Hinterhof vor einer Steinmauer. „Passen sie gut auf Miss Eden. Sobald sie ihren Zauberstab haben können sie den Durchgang selber öffnen" erklärte Tom, so hatte sich der Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels vorgestellt.

Er zählte die Backsteine über der Mülltonne ab und tippte dann auf ein paar Steine. Selbst Shirley machte große Augen als sie die Winkelgasse erblickte. Alles war voller Menschen und viele trugen Spitzhüte so wie die Zauberer in den Filmen der Muggel (Tom hatte gesagt so nannte die Zauberwelt all jene die keine magischen Kräfte hatten). Es reiten sich viele kleine Häuser aneinander und nicht wenige davon waren schief.

„Nun. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Spaß beim Einkaufen" sagte Tom noch und verschwand wieder in seinem Pub.

Die Familie lief langsam die Straße entlang. „Mum? Kann ich nicht schon mal alleine gehen? Ihr braucht so lange..." „ Es ist besser wir bleiben zusammen, Meredith. Wir wollen doch nicht das du uns abhanden kommst, oder?" beantwortete ihr Vater die Frage, anscheinend hatte er den letzten Satz nicht gehört.

Sie betraten Gringotts die Zaubererbank und ließen Geld wechseln, danach ging es zu Olivanders. Dort würde Shirley ihren Zauberstab bekommen. „Sind da etwa überall Zauberstäbe drin?" frug Shirley und sah sich skeptisch um. „Ganz recht Miss..." kam es aus dem Schatten zu ihrer linken.

„Guten Tag. Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Ben Eden und das sind meine Frau Zoe, Meredith und Shirley." Stellte Mr. Eden die Familie vor. „Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen. Und ihr beide kommt also nach Hogwarts?" wandte sich der Mann an die Zwillinge. „Nur Shirley" gab Meredith zur antwort.

So maß Mr. Olivander Shirleys Arm- und Beinlänge, Augenabstand sowie einige andere dinge und gab ihr schließlich verschiedene Zauberstäbe, jedoch funktionierten diese nicht und die junge Hexe war sichtlich genervt. „Ich sag's doch! Das ist alles Blödsinn" gerade da sprühten silberne Funken aus einem hervor und Mr. Olivander erklärte das die der richtige für das Mädchen wäre. So bezahlten sie den Stab und gingen zum nächsten Geschäft.

„Schau dir die Bücher an, Shirley! Ist das nicht toll? Kann ich mir auch ein paar mitnehmen? Ich brauch doch Hintergrundinformationen über die Zauberwelt, immerhin lebt Shirley jetzt hier" ihre Eltern stimmten ein und so zog Meredith alleine los um etwas interessantes zu finden. Shirley indes musste zusammen mit ihren Eltern zu einem Verkäufer gehen und dort nach ihren Büchern fragen. Fünf Stunden später verließen sie die Winkelgasse wieder.

Shirley hatte alles was sie brauchte und Meredith hatte sich –da ihre Eltern ihr großzügigerweise die zehn Bücher die sie haben wollte kauften- noch ein paar andere Sachen hohlen können. So besaß die Familie jetzt zwei Eulen („Eine reicht doch! Nimm doch lieber so ein lustiges Kaninchen. Schau jetzt ist es wieder ein Hut" meinte ihr Vater dazu).

Am morgen des ersten September waren nur Shirley und ihre Mutter auf Gleis 9 ¾ zu sehen. Meredith und ihr Vater waren an Gleis 3. Das Mädchen würde ebenfalls ein Internat besuchen- für Muggel selbstverständlich. Dort würde sie bis Weihnachten bleiben und dann würde sie ihre Eltern und Shirley wiedersehen. Da die beiden Züge aber zu selben Zeit abfahren sollten hatte man sich schon zuvor verabschiedet.

„Kann ich nicht auch mit Meredith mit? Ich hab keine Lust, außerdem ist das sowieso nur für Gehirngeschädigte..." versuchte Shirley erneut wieder umkehren zu können. „Also ist deine Schwester Gehirngeschädigt? Willst du das damit sagen? Mal sehen was du sagst wenn du zu Weihnachten wieder hier bist. Gehirngeschädigt also wirklich!" Mrs. Eden konnte nicht glauben was sie hörte und wurde allmählich sauer; so bugsierte sie ihre Tochter kurzerhand in den Zug und verabschiedete sich- immerhin war es auch schon 10:59Uhr. „Viel Spaß und benimm dich!"

„Entschuldigung. Ist hier noch frei?" hörte Shirley eine Stimme von der Tür her. Sie sah auf und sah ein Mädchen mit blonden Schulterlangen Haaren und braunen Augen die vor Freude nur so Glitzerten. „Im Moment noch"

„ Danke. Ich bin im übrigen Gia Jorkens. Bin total aufgeregt, ich wusste gar nicht das es Hexen und Zauberer wirklich gibt bis ich den Brief bekommen hab. Meine Mum und mein Dad haben sich total gefreut, weist du. Nerv ich? Wenn ja dann sag es einfach. Ich red ziemlich viel aber nur wenn ich nervös bin und wenn man mich nicht stoppt geht es immer weiter aber das hast du bestimmt schon gemerkt, nicht wahr? Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich meine nicht das es wichtig wäre aber mich interessiert es einfach. Ich hab mich auch schon über die einzelnen Häuser informiert! Ich find alle toll aber ich kann nicht sagen wo ich hinkomme. Hab von allen was, was meinst du ..."Shirley musste lachten, dieses Mädchen redete wirklich immer weiter.

„Langsam ist es was viel-" „Sorry. Das tut mir schrecklich leid aber wenn ich so nervös bin kann ich immer weiter reden und denk gar nicht mehr nach..." „Mein Name ist im übrigen Shirley Eden." Wenn sie schon zu dieser Schule musste konnte sie auch das beste daraus machen und sich erst einmal mit dieser Gia anfreunden. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Shirley. Bist du auch so aufgeregt? Bestimmt nicht! Ich hoffe mir passiert nichts peinliches weißt du. So was wie vor allen hinzufallen oder sich in die Hose machen- nicht das mir das in letzter Zeit passiert wäre. Ich glaube das letzte mal als ich in die Hose gemacht hab war ich 3 oder 4 Jahre alt. Da muss bei meiner Großmutter Maggie gewesen sein..."

„Und wie Beruhigt man dich?" frug Shirley. „Gar nicht. Das ist ja das schlimme ich brauch bestimmt noch den ganzen Tag bis ich mich beruhigt habe. Das war beim letzten mal auch so. Da war mein Onkel Carl da und hatte eine Überraschung mit und ich konnte nicht aufhören zu plappern..." Shirley schlug ihren Koffer auf. „Du hast Glück. In der Winkelgasse habt meine Schwester ein paar Tränke gekauft, weil sie meinte es könnte nicht schaden vorbereitet zu sein. Allerdings glaube ich das sie liebend gerne selbst welche behalten hätte... Dawird bestimmt was für dich bei sein." Shirley zog eine Phiole mit regenbogenfarbenem Inhalt hinaus. „Einen kleinen Schluck trinken. Danach vergeht die Nervosität wieder." Sie gab Gia die Phiole und diese trank, danach wurde sie wieder eingepackt. „Danke" „Schnelle Wirkung. Gern geschehen, so gesehen war es ja auch etwas Eigennutz" sie lächelte.

* * *

trelawney sagt ich würde keine reviews bekommen! Das kann doch nicht stimmen, oder etwa doch? 


	2. Bald beginnt die Schule,

Kapitel02: Bald beginnt die Schule, ...

Die Zeit verging schnell und als der Zug in Hogsmade ankam hatten die Mädchen das Gefühl das sie sich gerade erst aus London herausbewegt hatten. Tatsächlich aber war es schon dunkel auf dem Bahnhof.

„Erstklässler hier hinüber! Erstklässler zu mir!" rief eine Stimme durch die Nacht und so drängten sich Shirley und Gia durch die Menge zu der Person. Eine Gruppe weiterer Erstklässler stand schon dort und wartete auf das was jetzt käme. „Schön, sin' alle da? Dann folgt mir zu den Booten." Sagte der Riese und bewegte sich Richtung See. „Wir fahren jetzt da drüber. Aber nicht mehr als vier in ein Boot" 

Zu Shirley und Gia gesellten sich noch zwei andere Mädchen. Shirley konnte sie nicht genau erkennen aber eine schien, wie Gia blonde Haare zu haben die ihr bis zum Kinn reichten und da sie die Haare des anderen Mädchen nicht erkennen konnte schloss sie das diese Schwarz sein mussten.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten nur die Boote gehört hatten wie sie über den See glitten hörte Shirley erstaunte ‚Oh's und ‚Ah's und so drehte sie sich um und erblickte Hogwarts- zumindest nahm sie an das es Hogwarts war. 

„Ist das nicht toll? Das wird jetzt unser zuhause für die nächsten Jahre!" Gia war ganz begeistert. „hmm...ja, ist ganz okay" gab Shirley zurück. „Bei Merlin! Du stellst dich an als ob du eines der Schlammblüter wärst die noch nie etwas magisches gesehen haben" kam es von einem der Mädchen. 

„Ein was?" frug Shirley und wandte den Blick wieder um, damit sie sah wer von den anderen Sprach. Das blonde Mädchen stand auf, „Ich glaubs nicht! Ich sitze in einem Boot mit Schlammblütern!" „Was ist da hinten los?" rief der Riese von vorne. 

Zuerst antwortete keiner, dann: „Wie konnten sie zulassen das ich mit solchen Schlammblütern zusammen sitze! Das ist eine Unverschämtheit das werdet ihr mir noch..." 

Was genau der Mann ihr den noch würde erfuhr keiner. „Findet ihr nicht auch das sie die ruhe der Nacht störte? Mir kam es jedenfalls so vor" erklärte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen. Sie kamen am Ufer an und der Riese hieß sie auszusteigen. 

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" wollte Gia gleich wissen. „Doch nicht etwa verzaubert?" „Gewiss nicht. Wenn sie schwimmen kann wird sie uns folgen. Hoffentlich lassen die Ungeheuer im See sie leben...das hab ich nicht bedacht..." Shirley kam dieses Mädchen äußerst seltsam vor und sie musste wieder an das denken was sie ihrer Mutter vor dem Zug gesagt hatte. „Na ja, von uns jedenfalls danke. Hätte nicht gedacht das mein Bruder Unterricht im nerven gibt. Die war ja genauso drauf wie der" sagte ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und grauen Augen die fröhlich funkelten. 

„Beeilt euch doch ma', da hinten! Haben nich' die ganze Nacht Zeit, nich'" kam es wieder von dem Mann. So hasteten sie den anderen Erstklässlern hinterher bis vor das Schlossportal. Der Riese klopfte und die Türen öffneten sich. 

Dahinter erschien eine Frau mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie trug dunkelgrüne Roben und einen passenden Spitzhut unter dem Shirley die zu einem Dutt gebundenen braunen Haare erkennen konnte. „'Abend Professor McGonagall. Hier sind die Erstklässler" meinte der Riese. 

„Danke sehr, Hagrid. Folgen sie mit bitte." sagte Professor McGonagall zu ihnen gewandt und schon lief sie den Korridor entlang. Sie führte die Gruppe in einen kleinen Raum und wandte sich zu ihnen um. „Warten Sie hier. Ich werde in der Großen Halle alles vorbereitern und sie dann abholen kommen" 

Damit verschwant sie und ließ die Erstklässler alleine zurück. „Was passiert denn jetzt?" hörte Shirley von einem Jungen aus der anderen Ecke. „Keine Ahnung" kam es von einem anderen. 

„Mein Vater meinte wir müssen versuchen das Rätsel einer Sphinx lösen" „Meine Schwester hat gesagt wir müssen einen Drachen töten!" so ging es noch einige Minuten indem Shirley die merkwürdigsten Sachen hörte und wiedereinmal fiel ihr nur ein Wort dazu ein. Gehirngeschädigt. 

Professor McGonagall kam wieder. „Wenn sie jetzt bitte mitkommen würden, man wartet bereits." Die Lehrerin führte die Erstklässler durch weitere Korridore bis zu einer großen Flügeltüre, wo sie stehen blieb. „Stellen sie sich bitte in zwei Reihen aus und folgen sie mir bis vor den Lehrertisch." 

Professor McGonagall öffnete die Türe und schritt voran. Shirley ging neben einem Jungen mit blonden Haaren der so dünn war, das es den Anschein hatte, das wenn er nicht bald etwas aß er vom Fleisch fallen würde. Er zitterte und sah stur gerade aus, als ob ihm der Kopf abgerissen würde wenn er den Blick zur Seite wand. 

Auch Gehirngeschädigt, dachte Shirley und sah sich um. Rechts und Links von ihr waren je zwei Tische. An ihnen saßen die Schüler der höheren Jahrgänge und besahen sich die Erstklässler. Die Tische waren in verschienen Farben gehalten und vorne waren noch ein paar Plätze frei. 

Etwa in der Mitte der Halle befanden sich an zwei Seiten Kamine. Sie alleine würden groß und dunkel wirken, jedoch passten sie wunderbar zu der hell erleuchteten Halle. Die Wände waren mit Holz verkleidet und sehr viele Porträts waren aufgehangen. Die Fenster waren hoch und gingen am ende zu einer spitzen Form zusammen. Die Decke sah aus als ob es sie gar nicht gäbe. Kurz über den Fenstern hörte die Holzvertäfelung auf und der Himmel zeigte sich. 

Nach ein paar Sekunden löste Shirley sich und sah nach vorne. Dort stand ein weiterer Tisch wo sich die Lehrer niedergelassen hatten. „Ich werde jetzt nacheinander alle Aufrufen, dann kommen Sie nach vorne und ich setze ihnen den Sprechenden Hut auf, der sie auf ein Haus verteilen wird." Erklärte Professor McGonagall „Zuerst wollen wir jedoch seinem Lied lauschen."

Ihr denkt ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Doch steck ich voller würde;

Nehme euch die erste Hürde.

Will euch verteilen rasch und schnell

Den bald beginnt die Schule, bald wird es hell!

Dies wird ein interessantes Jahr,

es sei ganz wahr.

Spielt ein spiel,

so...

Weiter kam er nicht. Die Flügeltüren gingen erneut auf und das blonde Mädchen aus dem Boot kam nass bis auf die Knochen herein. „Du!" schrie sie und deutete auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen das sie ins wasser geschubst hatte. „Wie kannst du es wagen mich ins Wasser zu schubsen du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut!" 

Es herrschte einige Sekunden stille. „Ich würde es sehr begrüßen wenn sie solche Ausdrücke in dieser Schule unterlassen würden. Andernfalls bin ich leider gezwungen ihnen eine sehr lange andauernde Strafarbeit aufzugeben, von der ich mir ziemlich sicher bin das sie sie nicht wollen" ein Mann mit langen weißen Haaren und fast ebenso langem Bart war aufgestanden. 

„Und jetzt Minerva. Wäre ich froh wenn du mit der Auswahl anfangen würdest ich habe schrecklichen Hunger. Achja, Poppy würden sie die Dame in den Krankenflügel bringen damit sie sich nicht Erkältet." Eine Frau erhob sich und ging auf das blonde Mädchen zu und führte sie wieder hinaus.

„Armin Felina" wurde Aufgerufen. 

Ein Mädchen trat hervor und setzte sich unsicher auf den Stuhl, wo vorher der Hut gelegen hatte, Professor McGonagall setzte ihn ihr auf. Knapp eine Minute Später rief er „Hufflepuff" und Beifall kam vom Haustisch der Hufflepuffs. 

Als nächster war „Baldwin, Thomas" dran. Der Junge kam nach Ravenclaw. So ging es weiter bis „Eden, Shirley" aufgerufen wurde. Shirley überlegte kurz ob sie nicht einfach bei den anderen Erstklässlern bleiben sollte, da spürte sie auch schon wie Gia sie nach vorne deute. 

„Viel Glück" flüsterte Gia und so setzte sich Shirley auf den Stuhl. Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut aus, welcher durch seine größe ihr wie auch den anderen vor ihr bis auf die Schultern gesunken wäre, jedoch blieb er an Nase und Pferdeschwanz hängen. 

„Was bist du denn für eine? Keine Lust Hexe zu sein." piepste eine Stimme in ihrem Ohr. Verwundert fragte sie sich was das denn nun sei. „Meine Aufgabe ist es dich in ein Haus zu stecken, hast du denn gar nicht zugehört? Las mich mal schauen. Du würdest gut nach Ravenclaw passen, schlau genug bist du jedenfalls. Allerdings bist du auch eine kleine Rebellin...hmm...schwierig, schwierig." Der Hut grübelte noch einen Augenblick und rief „Gryffindore" 

So stand Shirley auf und ging zu ihrem Haus, welches sie mit stürmischem Applaus begrüßte. Dort saß auch schon der Junge den sie am See ‚kennen gelernt' hatte. Sein Name war Sirius Black, sie erinnerte sich noch an ihn weil, als er nach Gryffindore gesteckt wurde, eine Sekunde Pause war und dann ganz langsam die Gryffindores angefangen hatten zu Klatschen und kurz danach Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw miteingestimmt hatten. 

Shirley setzte sich neben ihn und gleich darauf setzte sich ein Mädchen mit kurzen roten Haaren gegenüber. „Hi" begrüßte sie Shirley und Sirius fröhlich, welche sogleich zurückgrüßten. 

Shirley sah gerade noch wir der Sprechende Hut Gia ebenfalls zu ihnen schickte. Kurz darauf folgte noch Remus Lupin; er hatte dunkelbraune Haare und ebenso braune Augen. Cornelia Moore- als Professor McGonagall sie Aufrief, rief sie zur Belustigung der ganzen Halle sie heiße Conny nicht Cornelia. Sie war das kleinste Mädchen in der Halle; hatte lange braune Haare und babyblaue Strähnchen die an manchen Stellen Glitzerten. 

James Potter dagegen schwarze Haare die zu allen ihnen Möglichen Seiten abstanden und den Eindruck erweckten er hätte sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht gekämmt und hinter seiner Brille erkannte Shirley braune Augen. Dunkelblaue Augen und blonde Haare mit Pinken Tupfern hatte Peter Pettigrew. In der Menge fiel er sogar noch mehr auf als Conny. 

Diese Gruppe, so stellte Shirley fest, sollte also die Gryffindore- Erstklässler darstellen. Na das würde bestimmt lustig...

* * *

Ich muss schluss machen, tut mir leid! (Bd. 6 ist grad angekommen °hofft das das ne gute Entschuldigung ist°)

aber: daaanke für die lieben reviews! Ich hab mich echt total gefreut und bin im Zimmer rumgehopst wie ne verrückte. °zum danke alle mal knuddäl°

Sorry das ihr so lange warten musstet, ich war bis Freitag morgen im Urlaub. Englisches Essen ist wirklich nicht so schlecht wie alle sagen! Mir hat es jedenfalls geschmeckt und am letzten Tag kamen dauernd welche an und haben sich bei uns (mir und meiner Mum) nach den Wegen erkundet.

Die beschreibung der Großen Halle weicht vom Film ab (vom Buch auch °g° sorry aber: als wir (ich hab meine Mutter mit dem Botanischen Garten gelockt) in Oxford waren musste ich mir diese Halle unbedingt anschauen und da hab ich versucht euch die irgendwie zu beschreiben...naja...ist glaube ich nicht so gut geworden.

MonnyTaze: danke für dein Review.Das ist super lieb von dir! Hast du die Marauder- Story etwa vergessen? °erstaunt°...Ich warte doch so auf den nächsten Teil( ich hatte schon gedacht du hast ne blockade oder so...) ich hoffe dir hat das Kapi auch gefallen.

Karida: Danke!ich hoffe ich hab schnell genug geschrieben.

sarah.esey: ich war bis vorhin wirklich noch am überlegen ob Shirley nach Gryffindor passt. Dann hab ich mich entschlossen alle ihre eigenschafte in die Häuser zu verteilen und dann bin ich bei Gryffindore hängen geblieben. Also denke ich das es die Richtige entscheidung war... dir auch danke

und nicht den 'go' Button vergessen °grinz°

cia saku


	3. Ab zu Meredith

_Kapitel03: Ab zu Meredith _

_Liebe Meredith, _

_mittlerweile sind acht lange Wochen vergangen. Die Gryffindore- Erstklässler verstehen sich recht gut untereinander, dennoch sind wir meistens in drei Gruppen geteilt._

_So sind Lily, James und Sirius immer beisammen. Am ersten Abend haben sie erzählt das sie sich schon ewig kennen. Lily und James sind wohl Nachbarn, deren Eltern sich gut verstehen und viel zusammen unternehmen._

_Sirius haben die beiden durch James' Kindermädchen kennen gelernt. Eines Tages – die drei waren wohl fünf oder sechs Jahre alt gewesen- hatte diese Sirius einfach mitgebracht; wie sich herausstellte arbeitete sie sowohl für die Potters, als auch für die Blacks. Zwar hatte es wohl eine ganze weile gedauert bis die drei Freunde wurden; dafür sind sie jetzt unzertrennlich._

_Zusammen machen sie recht viel Quatsch und handelten sich dadurch noch am ersten Schultag Strafarbeiten ein. Gerade hat Professor McGonagall uns gezeigt wie man etwas in eine Nadel verwandelt, da probierte Lily es auch schon an einem Schüler aus- natürlich ganz aus versehen. _

_Daraufhin fingen die meisten Schüler der Klasse an zu lachen das Professor McGonagall Lily- und James und Sirius ebenfalls, weil sie am lautesten gelacht hatten- Strafarbeiten aufgab. Jedoch gab Professor McGonagall Fairerweise Lily 5 Punkte für die Verwandlung. _

_Peter und Conny sind oft bei Hagrid, er war der Riese der alle Erstklässler über den See gefahren hat. Er meinte das ihm weiterhin die Aufgaben des Wildhüters und- wie er es nannte Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts zugeteilt sind- was immer das auch sein mag. _

_Noch am ersten Abend hat ein Zweitklässler gefragt wieso Conny und Peter denn so seltsame Frisuren haben. Es stellte sich heraus das beide ungefähr 500m entfernt voneinander wohnten, in der Londoner Innenstadt - ohne sich je getroffen zu haben. Da wäre es- laut Peter- ganz normal so rumzulaufen (A/N: Sag ich jetzt mal so, immerhin ist London ja ne Weltstadt und was bei Teenys so alles normal ist, ist ja sehr weitläufig...). _

_Remus und Gia verbringen viel Zeit damit mit mir damit ich im Unterricht besser werde. Die Professoren McGonagall, Flitwick und Lutz haben die beiden angewiesen mir doch bitte zu helfen da ich äußerst schlecht in den Fächern Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bin- was mich nicht wundert; immerhin will ich sowieso nicht Zaubern und strenge mich demnach auch nicht an. _

_Professor Flitwick ist eine Zwergengestalt von Mann. Einmal hat er sich mit Hagrid unterhalten und musste dabei den Kopf soweit in den Nacken legen, das ich mir ernsthaft gedacht habe er sei aus Gummi- später erbarmte sich Hagrid und beugte sich dann ein ganzes stück zu ihm hinunter allerdings weis ich nicht mehr worum es ging. _

_Der Verteidigungs- Professor ist noch recht jung. Seine Brille begleitetet ihn normalerweise steht's- wortwörtlich. Einmal ist er nämlich in den Unterricht gekommen und hatte seine Brille nicht auf, allerdings kam sie kaum fünf Minuten später durch eines der Fenster geschwebt und setzte sich ihm auf die Nase. _

_Helloween kam- und Professor Dumbledore hat ein paar befreundete Vampire eingeladen. Diese versteckten sich an dem Tag im Schloss und sobald ein paar Schüler an ihnen vorbei kamen versuchten die Vampire diese zu erschräken. _

_Als Lily, James und Sirius von uns zu hören bekamen das sich Vampire im Schloss umhertrieben, freuten sie sich erstaunlicherweise. _

_Kurz vor dem Essen bekamen Remus, Gia und ich mit wie die Vampire allesamt an ihnen vorbei Richtung Schulleiterbüro unterwegs waren, mitsamt einem fürchterlichen Geruch. _

_Später kam dann raus das die drei den Vampieren aufgelauert haben und sie mit Knoblauchsaft aufgelauert haben, was auch den Geruch erklärte. _

_Dann war da noch die Sache mit den Kürbissen: _

_„Brauchen auch schlaf, nich'" sagte Hagrid nur auf die verwunderten Gesichter, die Kürbisse hatten von einer auf die andere Sekunde mit Schlafmütze gekleidet ihre Lichter löschten und die schaurigen Gesichten die Züge nahmen die von schlafenden Babys an. _

_Wie du siehst ist es hier wie in einer Irrenanstalt, wenn ich Weihnachten wieder zu Hause bin, bleibe ich auch dort. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts kann mich dazu bewegen auch nur einen Fuß dann noch mal hier rein setzten zu lassen. _

V_ielleicht glaubst du mir jetzt das, das hier nur für Gehirngeschädigte ist? _

_Bis bald Shirley_

Das Mädchen besah sich den Brief an ihre Schwester noch einmal und band ihn dann an ihre Eule. "Ab zu Meredith" meinte Shirley zu der Eule und brachte sie zum Fenster.

* * *

oki, das war Kapitel 3. Schade das ich keine Reviews bekommen habe...naja dafür bekommt ihr nur ein kurzes Kapitel! Wenn ich mehr Rückmeldungen bekomme werden die Kapitel auch länger...

Professor Lutz ist im übrigen nicht mir. Er ist sich selbst, nur das er kein Professor ist sondern mein vetter der unbedingt auch in der story vorkommen wollte...

cia saku


	4. Abmeldung

Kapitel 3.5: Abmeldung

Huhu,

wollt mich nur Abmelden, da ich jetzt erstmal für ca. zehn Monate in England (schönem Shropshire) stecke. Aber ich werde versuchen euch weiterhin mit _HEXENHERZ_ am laufenden zu halten, allerdings müsst ich mir dann auch reviews hinterlassen (Bin über jede art von Kritik froh, auch wenn da nur sowas steht wie: weiter oder schön oder aufhören oder uargh).

Wahrscheinlich wird meine Mutter für mich die Kapitel Hochladen, aber mal sehen...Nun denn, bis bald!

Saku-dat-cherry


	5. Bald ist Weihnachten

_huhu! Bin wieder da, und entschuldige mich ganz herzlich fuer die wartezeit. Ich hatte den anfang ja schon laenger fertig aber ich komme einfach nicht so gut an pc mit internet, mit einem diskettenlaufwerk und wo man auf kommt! _

_Wirklich spannend ist das Kapi auch net und wahrscheinlich auch tausend fehler drin (weil ich vergessen habe wie man im deutschen schreibt ')_

_Naja aber england ist toll. Nur unsere Austauschorganisation ist wirklich Mist! Ich kann sie nicht empfehlen...und es fuehlt sich auch keiner fuer uns verantwortlich aber das wollt ihr ja nicht wissen, stimmts? Das schoene ist ich hab nachdem ich meine gastfamilie gewechseln hate gleich ein erfolgserlebnis gehabt! Wir (die anderen austauschschueler und ich) waren in der stadt und haben emma getroffen. Das ist ja wenigstens etwas schoenes und die anderen ats sind ganz grosse klasse und ...ok ..._

_bia: hab cih denn mit einem wort erwaehnt das sie keine Freunde sind? Ich schreibe doch nur das sie sichmit den maedchen verstehen und alle freunde sind... hehe abgesehen davon ist das das erste schuljahr! Soweit ich da nix vergessen habe(was zugegebenner masen_ _passieren kann)wissen wir das Lily die marauder im fuenften nicht leiden kann..._

_LittleSunflower: danke, danke, danke! wie du siehst klappts mit dem updaten freu hoffe du schreibst auch weiterhin ein kommi!_

_**Kapitel04: Bald ist Weihnachten**_

Der Winter brach schnell und kalt ueber Hogwarts ein und zwang so seine Bewohner ihre dicksten Roben hervorzukramen.

Shirley's Laune wurde von Tag zu tag besser, was ihren Freunden natuerlich auffiel. Eines abends sassen Gia und Shirley im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindore's und vertrieben sich die Zeit bis zum Schlafengehen.

Remus lag bei Madam Pomfrey, er hatte sich eine Erkaeltung eingefangen und die Schulschwester hatte die Maedchen am fruehen Abend mit den Worten „Wenn ihr Mr. Lupin jetzt seine Ruhe lasst geht es ihm morgen bestimmt besser und er kann wieder in den Unterricht, wenn nicht seid ihr Morgen auch Erkaeltet und ich werde euch nichts dagegen geben. Das koennt ihr dann auf Muggelart auskurieren!" wieder in den Turm geschickt.

Gia stoppte in ihrer Zaubertrank Hausaufgabe (Nennen sie mir alle Zutaten und deren Wichtigkeit fuer den Trank der letzten Stunde) und wandte sich an Shirley. „Wieso bist du in letzter Zeit eigentlich so gut drauf?" frug sie geradeheraus.

„Schreib weiter an deiner Hausaufgabe" erwiederte Shirley und blaetterte in ihrem Mathematikbuch die Seite 34 um und las die naechste Aufgabe durch.

„Mach ich gleich. Aber beantworte doch erstmal meine Frage udn wieso laesst du dir ueberhaupt ein Muggelbuch schicken? Ich bin super froh das wir kein Mathe haben!"

„1: Ich mag Mathe. 2: wenn ich nach Hogwarts einen vernuenftigen Job haben will dann muss ich eben den normalen Unterrichtsstoff durchnehmen. 3: bald ist Weihnachtendeswegenbin ich besser drauf und weil ich dann endlich meine Familie wieder sehe."

Gia sass einen Moment sprachlos da und starrte Shirley an, dann wandte sie sich ihrem Zaubertrankbuch zu und schlug die Besonderheit von Florfliegen nach.

Irgendwann stand Gia dann auf und verabschiedete sich, sie muesse fuer den Unterricht am naechsten morgen ausgeruht sein, und ging zu Bett.

Am naechsten Morgen sassen die Maedchen mit den anderen Gryffindore- Erstklaesslern in der Grossen Halle und Unterhielten sich.

Lily war mit Peter in ein Gespraech ueber Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kuenste vertieft, Gia und Conny besprachen ihre gemeinsammen Weihnachtsferien- Connys Eltern steckten mitten in der Scheidung und Gia hatte Vorgeschlagen das Conny die Feiertage ueber zu ihr kommen koennte. James alberte unterdessen mit ein paar Zweitklaesslern rum und Sirius glaenste mal wieder durch Abwesenheit.

Er war, wie an den meisten Morgenden, draussen bei Hagrid und half ihm noch die neuerworbene Herde Hippogreife zu versorgen, bevor der Unterricht Anfing.

Besonders der fuenf Monate alte Seidenschnabel hatte es Sirius angetan, als es in der Nacht zum 11 Dezember ein riesiges Gewitter gab, hatte Hagrid Sirius und Seidenschnabel am nachsten morgen zusammengekuschelt im Heu gefunden. „Damit Schnaebelchen keine Angst bekommt" hatte Sirius heldenhaft erklaert.

Shirles hingegen sass wie immer stumm am Tisch und probierte sich an einem ihrer Sudoku buecher aus. Im moment arbeitete sie an einem besonders schwerem und bemerkte so auch nicht als jemand hinter sie trat, erst als die Person zu sprechen begann, blickte sie auf.

„Professor Flitwick laesst fragen ob wir ihm und Professor Lutz heutenachmittag helfen wenn sie das Schloss fuer die Feiertage dekorieren" Remus stand hinter Shirley und grinste in die Runde „Hab gesagt es waere unds eine freude..."

James sprang daraufhin auf und schuettelte ihn durch. „Bist du denn noch ganz dicht! Das ganzw Schloss! Und dann auch noch mit Flitwick und Lutz an unserem letztem Tag vor den Ferien! Zurueck in die Krankenstation du hast bestimmt noch Fieber und Madam Pomfrey sucht dich schon ueberall!" james machte Anstallten Remus aus der Halle zu ziehen.

„James! Nun hoer doch mal auf, das ist doch nicht so schlim und ausserdem haben wir ja _nichts_ anderes vor" meinte Lily und James lies Remus, nach einem kurzen Blick auf Lily, los. „Na wenns denn sein muss..."

Die Aussicht darauf das Schloss zu Dekorieren tat Shirleys guter Laune keinen Abbruch, ganz im gegenteil sogar. Shirley begann sogar im Unterricht auf die Fragen der Lehrer zu Antworten, selber Melden tat sie sich zwar nicht, jedoch war das Antowrten, wie Gia und Remus fanden, schon eine sehr gute Sache fuer Shirley, da diese ja sonst immer stilschweigend auf ihrem Platz gesessen hatte und den Professoren ein „Keine Ahnung" entgegenschmiss wenn sie etwas gefragt wurde.

„Weisst du was Remus, ich denke ich mag Zaubertraenke, das ist garnichtmal so schlecht..." meinte Shirley in der letzten Stunde und gab dem momentanen Trank noch etwas Fledermausoel hinzu. „Shirley? Hast du dich bei mir gestern doch Angesteckt? Entschuldige wenn ich mich so ausdruecke aber du bist wirklich nicht besonders gut im Traenke brauen. Wieso gefaellt dir dann ausgerechnet das Fach dann so gut?" frug Remus unglaeuig.

„Ach, ich weis auch nicht. Es ist halt interessant zu sehen wenn man dieses und jeden mischt das man einen Heiltrank hat oder wenn man nur ein bisschen zu viel Holunder dazugibt (so wie du gerade) man ein Toedlichesgift herrausbekommt. Es macht doch keinen Unterschied ob man gut in etwas ist oder nicht!" das Maedchen nahm Remus die Pflanze aus der Hand. „Da haben sie volkommen Recht Miss Eden, Mr. Lupin sie sollten lieber nocheinmal an die Tafel schauen was in Zeile 9 steht..." Professor Slughorn, der Traenkemeister war hinuebergekommen um sich die bisherigen Arbeiten anzuschauen. „Ausgezeichnet, Ausgezeichnet, Miss Evens! Sie ueberraschen mich immer wieder, nur weiter so" Lily die ein paar Plaetze weiter Arbeitetete hatte wie jede Stunde keinerlei Probleme mit dem Brauen. Selbst die schwirigsten Traenke machten ihr keinerlei Probleme und manchmal sah Shirley sie Zutaten hervorhohlen die nichteinmal im Buch oder an der Tafel standen.

„Weisst du was Remus? Ich denke ich frag Lily einfach mal ob sie mir nach den Ferien etwas Nachhilfe geben kann..." meinte Shirley und drehte sich wieder ihrerm Trank zu. „Wenn du meinst..." murmelte Remus und verschwandt unter dem Tisch um in seinem Zuatenvorrat nach den Rotkappenhaaren zu suchen.

Ein paar Minuten verbrachten sie stillschweigend, dann hoerte Shirley Professor Slughorn wieder. „Mr. Potter, strengen sie sich doch mal etwas mehr an. Es ist doch ganz einfach, sehen sie er. Sie nehemn den Messbecher in die eine Hand und das Fledermausoel in die andere und dann einfach solange das Oel in den Becher laufen lassen bis er zur 83 volgelaufen ist! Danach einfach in den Kessel kippen und dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn ruehren! Ich verstehe sie wirklich nicht, ihr Vater war ein wunderbarer Zautertraenkler und er soll ihnen nichts vererbt haben? Na das macht doch nichts (auch wenn ich mal ein Woertchen mit ihm sprechen werde), sie haben doch noch immer Miss Evens, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe sind sie doch den ganzen Tag zusammen, da wird es doch bestimmt eine halbe Stunde in der Woche geben wo sie ihnen etwas Nachhilfe geben kann..."

Shirley sah zu Lily hinueber die, wie auch der Rest der Klasse die ‚Unterhaltung' mitbekommen hatte, rot angelaufen war. „Ach Professor, ich denke das koennte etwas schwirig werden, unsre einzige freigewesene halbe Stunde geht seit gestern schon fuer Lilys Verwandlungs Nachhilfe drauf. Vielleicht aber naechstes Schuljahr? Da haben wir bestimmt mehr Zeit dafuer..." antwortete James seinem Lehrer und uebernahm wieder seinen Trank.

Eine gute Stunde spaeter traffen sich die Freunde in der Eingangshalle, wo die beiden Professoren schon auf sie warteten. „Hallo meine lieben, hallo! Schoen das ihr uns helfen moechtet. Dann verteilen wir doch nur eben die Aufgaben und dann gehts auch schon los...-" Shirley hoerte nicht wirklich zu sondern traeumte von ihren bevorstehenen Weihnachten mit ihrer ganzen Familie, erst als sie ihren Namen hoerte, wurde sie wieder wach. „-...und wenn Miss Eden und Miss Evens die Grosse Halle uebernehmen haben, glaube ich, alle etwas zu tun." Vollen elan schwang Flitwick seinen Zauberstab und rief ‚Wingardium Leviosa' und mit einem Lauten KNAL flogen die Kartons ein paar Meter in die Fluft und explodierten.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_okay, das wars! sorry, wenns weitergehen soll, schreibt bitte ein kommi (hey, ich meine die statistiken verraten euch, ueber 300 leser und nur zwei schreiben was...)_

_bis zum (hoffentlich) naechstenmal, saku_


	6. Hallo!

_Huhu!_

_Tut mir wirklich leid das es so lange gedauert hat mit dem Kapitel, ich hatte total vergessen das ich die hier auch hochlade '''_

_Dafuer bin ich aber auch bereit Kapitel06 hochzuladen sobald ich 5 Kommis habe (das ist fair, gemessen an der Anzahl von schwarzlesern die ich bisher habe .)._

_sdc_

**_Kapitel05: Hallo!_**

"Lily? Aehm ich wollte fragen- weil du ja so gut in Zaubertraenke bist- ob du mir nicht nach den Ferien etwas Nachhilfe geben koenntest?"  
Lily starrte Shirley einen Augenblick an. Endlich hat sie Akzeptiert, dass sie hier her gehoert, dachte das rothaarige Maedchen und sagte laechelnt:"Klar! Aber erwarte nicht zu viel von mir, ich bin nicht die beste Lehrerin"  
Gemeinsam durchschrittensie die Absperrung von Gleis 9 3/4 zur Muggelwelt.  
"Lily!" ein Maedchen mit langen Blonden Haaren rannte auf sie zu. "Petunia!" rief Lily daraufhin zurueck und das Blonde Maedchen sprang ihr in die Arme.  
"Ich hab dich ja soooooo vermisst! Erzaehl, wie ist Hogwarts! Ich bin ja so froh wenn ich naechstes Jahr auch Zaubern lernen kann! Wie sind die Lehrer? Habt ihr ihnen auch Streiche gespielt? Bekommt ihr auch Nachsitzen? Welchesd Haus bist du? Wo sind James und Sirius? Oh! Ist das das Gryffindor- Wappen? Bist du in Gryffindore?" plapperte das Maedchen; Petunia hatte Lily sie genannt; bis Liy sie unterbrach. "Ich erzaehl dir spaeter alles , okay? Jetzt moechte ich dir erstmal unsere Freunde vorstellen Leute das ist meine kleine Schwester Petunia. Petunia, das sind unsre Freunde und Hauskammeraden: Remus, Peter, Conny, Gia und Shirley (James und Sirius kennst du ja)."  
"Hallo!" Petunia laechelte sie alle einmal an und fing dann wieder an zu reden. "Ich hab mir schon Buecher und einen Kessel gekauft! Und bin ganz viel am ueben mit Penny! Eine Katze hatte ich auch schon, aber ich hab eine Allergie gegen Katzenhaare bekommen und deswegen hat Oma Arabella sie jetzt und ich geh sie aber ganz viel oft besuchen!"  
"Oma Arabella ist nicht unsere richtige Oma. Wir nennen sie nur so" erklaerte Lily Conny (die beiden hatten ueber ihre Familien gesprochen kurz nachdem Conny von der Scheidung ihrer Eltern erfahren hatte. Dabei hatte Lily auch erwaehnt das sie keine Grosseltern mehr hatte).  
"Schau da ist Penny!" rief Petunia und deutete in eine Richtung.  
"James! Lily! Sirius! Endlich hab ich euch wieder! Lily, tut mir leid aber euere Eltern konnten nicht frei bekommen also bleibt ihr (du und Petunia) die Ferien bei uns." eine Frau mit langen dunkelbraunen Haaren und grauen Augen hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. Sie war gute 179cm (5.9ft) gross und sah sehr huebsch aus. Vor allem aber, viel Shirley auf, schien sie sich mit Muggeln besser auszukennen als viele andere Zauberer und Hexen die hier waren.(Eine Hexe hatte eine Taucherausruestung mit einem rosanen Ballkleid kombiniert.) Penny dagegen war in weisser Bluse, und schwarzem Rock und Jacke gekommen. Dazu unpassende Turnschuhe. " Leute, das ist meine Mum. Mum das sind unsre Freunde von Gryffindor" mischte sich James ein.  
"Hallo, Nett euch kennen zu lernen. Sirius schau mich nicht so an! Ich hab keine anderen Schuhe gefunden" sagte Penny und besah sich ihre Schuhe. "Abgesehen davon finde ich nicht das es so schlimm aussieht."  
"Nett sie kennen gelernt zu haben, aber ich muss jetzt leider los… Meine Eltern haben einen Portschluessel bestellt und ich schaetze mal das sie die Zeit wieder zu knapp bemessen haben..." Peter verschwand in der Menge und auch Gia und Conny gingen.  
"Shirley! Endlich hab ich dich wieder! " Mrs. Eden tauchte aus der Menge auf und schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme. "Mum! Hoer auf das ist ja schlimm! Lily? Danke dann; bis spaeter!" winkend verliess Shirley und ihre Mutter den Bahnhof.

Zuhause angekommen fand Shirley ihren Vater und ihre Schwester im Wohnzimmer, wo die beiden den Tisch dekten.  
"Eigentlich hatte ich ja gehofft es gaebe etwas gutes zu Essen... aber wie es aussieht nur in meinen Traemen" sagta Shirley von der Tuer aus.


End file.
